Kujo vs Fangs
by SweetApples69
Summary: Skylar Cousland is the youngest of four werewolf siblings and when the four found themselves in trouble, they ran to Mystic Place to hide themselves amongst the multitudes of mystical beings that swarmed the small town. Among them, she meets a blue eyed vampire who is as charming as he is annoying.


All was quiet besides the sound of raindrops pattering down on the tin roof of a small shack hidden by trees. Four werewolves were hidden within, each wrapped up tightly with thick blankets to fight off the cold. "Do you think they're still looking for us?" The youngest of the four asked.

A crack of thunder nearly shook the tiny shack before the eldest could answer. "They'll never stop Pup. We can't stay here though."

Pup frowned at her sister, "Could you stop calling me that?" She glanced at her brothers, who were sound asleep and oblivious to their sisters' conversation. "Where else could we go? They know our names, they know where we'd go." Pup paused and sighed, "We're cornered."

"We are not," her sister exclaimed, "we just have to brainstorm a little."

The two sat there a while longer, listening to the rain and shivering slightly from the cold. "We could change our identities!" Pup nearly shouted in an excited tone.

Her sister stared at her for a moment, going over the words in her mind. "What is this, a Martin Scorscese movie? It isn't that easy in real life."

"And why not? We might as well try. We can't stay _here_ forever." The two glanced around the small shack, noting its lack of electricity, the leaky roof and the two damp, mildewy beds pressed against one of the walls.

The elder werewolf shook her head in exasperation before saying, "Even if we _could_ get away with this, where would we go?"

The front and only door of the small shack whipped open, the wind rushing in after it. Pup stood quickly and closed it, trying to keep any extra cold from entering the small room. When the door was closed, she realized that her white Husky, Ghost, was the one who opened the door. He was dripping wet from the rain, though looked happy to see her. "Ghost!" She said joyously as her arms went around his neck.

Ghost happily allowed his master to hold him tight, his tail thumping loudly against the wooden floor. "_If_ we were to do _anything_," Pup's sister began, "we'd have to get rid of him."

Suddenly, the arms around Ghost's neck went from being relaxed to tensed as Pup's eyes narrowed, "I am _not_ getting rid of Ghost. Lots of people have dogs and a good fraction of those people have Huskies. It'll be fine, no one will know."

"Of _course_ they'll know! They know you'd never part with that dog! So the first thing you're going to do, is get rid of him!"

.oOo.

Skylar Cousland drove into the small town of Mystic Place with her navy blue 1996 Ford F-150 XLT with her Husky, Ghost, in the passenger seat. His head was out the window with his tongue flapping wildly in the wind. Ahead of her truck were her siblings, each in their own vehicle. Her sister Oriana Cousland, the eldest, was driving a white 2010 Chevrolet Camaro at the head of the group. Her two brothers, Duncan and Fergus Cousland, were behind Oriana in one green 2005 Jeep Caravan with Bullet Bill painted on the side, and one black 1964 Chevrolet Impala.

The four werewolves left the tiny shack they were hiding in once they felt safe enough to leave, bought new vehicles with the money they made selling almost everything they had from before and changed their names. They each pulled into the driveway of a small house just on the outskirts of town. To say it was just 'small' would be putting it lightly.

As they each got out of their own respected vehicles, they all took a moment to stare at the house with disdain. Sky tried to sound positive as she said, "At least it's bigger than that shack. And it has water and electricity. And a kitchen."

Duncan shook his head slightly and asked in an agitated tone, "I don't have to share a room with anyone do I?"

Ana glanced at her hands, which were clasped together, and gave a slight smile. "Well," she began, "considering there's only three rooms, we're going to have to-"

"I can sleep on the couch." Sky offered when she saw her brother's reaction. "Ky... _Duncan_, can take the bedroom."

Fergus snickered, "Have I mentioned what an awful idea these names are? It's a bit hard _not_ to notice that we're named after characters from that one video game Pup plays."

Skylar glared at him and nearly shouted, "Don't call me Pup! I'm Skylar now. Besides," she continued, "I think the names are a great idea. Not only do I think that these names sucessfully conceal our old selves, I also don't think they've played Dragon Age. Because if they did I may be able to talk them out of-"

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea," Ana stated, "but it's too late now. Pup got the IDs for us already. We'll just have to live with what we got. That not only includes our new names but also this house."

The four turned their attention back to the small bungalow, each of them spotting out more flaws by the second. Sky smiled slightly, "Hey, this could be good for us."

Duncan looked at his younger sister with skepticism before asking, "How? How could _this _place be good for us?"

Suddenly, her expression seemed to drop as she said in a quiet voice, "We'll be safe here."

That small statement silenced them all, a slight chill passing through the siblings. After a moment, Ana went into her car and pulled out a box which was filled with her personal belongings. "Well, shall we go in?" The other three siblings copied their eldest sister and followed her into the house with Ghost trotting at Sky's heels.

The following Monday, Sky was awoken by Ghost jumping onto her couch and sticking his cold, wet nose against the skin on her neck. She let out a small groan and pushed the dog away, muttering quietly, "It's seven already?" Ghost then grabbed Sky's blankets and pulled them off her and they _thumped_ on the wood floor of the living room. "Alright!" The young woman managed to say as she rose from the warmth of the couch and stumbled to the bathroom.

Eventually, the four werewolves were in the kitchen with Fergus, Duncan and Sky almost asleep at the table as Ana made them breakfast. "You're going into town today to find jobs." Ana explained to her younger siblings as she cooked. "The sooner we can save money the faster we can get a better place to live than here."

Duncan had already begun to snore by the time Ana placed a plate stacked with pancakes in the middle of the small table with a jug of butter flavoured syrup. Fergus was the first to fill his plate and begin devouring the pancakes while also managing to complain, "Why do we need jobs so soon? We _just_ got into town, why don't we relax?"

Sky smacked the back of her brother's head, "_You_ aren't sleeping on the couch! I am _totally_ down with getting a new place."

Duncan managed to wake up and start sipping at his cup of instant coffee, "You could've had my room but you wouldn't listen..."

The youngest sister shook her head and glared at her elder brother, "You shit head, you have never said anything about me taking your room. I _gave_ you that room because you were being such a baby about getting your own 'man cave' where you can take 'de ladies' and 'get laid'."

"Why you gotta say it like that? Are you trying to-"

Ana slapped down another plate of pancakes to stop the bicker before it started, "_All_ of us are going to apply for jobs, okay? Now, stop fighting, eat, get more pretty than you are, and get a job."


End file.
